It Was Raining Outside the First Day I Met Them
by Phoenix Flare
Summary: The start of school has begun and so has something else and its not all rainbows and sunshine for Tyson,Rei,Max,and Kai when they find out. Disclaimer i dont own beyblade.


It was raining outside the time I first met them. I don't think that they remember but I do. We weren't friends; we didn't even know each others names. That was one of the few days that I go out to hide in the crowds and be unnoticed. We were waiting for the bus or at least some of our group was.

Rei was sitting on the bench hoping to get some shelter from the rain from the overhang above the bus schedule or at least what shelter it provided. He was his usual self, as in he was trying to be calm and relaxed but the crack in the wooden frame above his head was disturbing his peace with the continual sound of dripping water reaching his ears.

Max was there too. He was listening to his CD player with a blue umbrella over his head, his shield against the pounding rain. He was his cheery and oblivious self to his surroundings.

Tyson, as always was late and running toward the bus stop in the down pour, pounding through every puddle and pushing anyone out of his way with an 'excuse me'. I think that was before he got his hat because I know that as of now he won't go anywhere without it.

Now you must be thinking were do I fit in there, in the mess of pouring rain and the bus stop? Well, I was just walking by. That's it, nothing fancy just walking in the pouring rain, without an umbrella and without a way to get home. Not that I minded one bit. I was glad that I was most likely stranded out here in the middle of no where.

So as I was saying that's when we first met but that unfortunately that wasn't it. Our first encounter with each other couldn't be that uneventful. So by the time that I was walking in front of the bus bench Max was bobbing his head to the music in his player that could be herd over the rain, Rei was just sitting on the bench trying not to get wet, Tyson was standing in the rain complaining about the bus the rain and his empty stomach, I was walking in the rain really not caring what was happening.

I wasn't wearing any of the clothes that I preferred, baggy being more my style, but they were comfortable and nothing that sticks in someone's mind. Looking back on it I am glad that I was wearing sun glasses ( I have no idea why I did in the rain) and that I wasn't wearing my shark fins then I would have recognized right from that start. And no, this isn't the start. The start you will find out about later.

Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, our most wonderful encounter. So right when we were all in the same general area, aka at that stupid bus bench, the bus had to come. Not only did the bus have to come but bus had to be going from 60 to a complete stop in less than five feet, in the pouring rain. That damn bus also had to rush through the deepest and largest puddle around.

Then the dirty gutter rain water lying in the streets created the largest and most horrifying wave that I had ever seen. We really didn't have any time or way to prepare for the crashing of that wave upon us. I swear that I've never been so soaked in my life.

When I looked back at the others at the stop they looked….well, Max was now drenched and fretting about his CD player that was also drenched. Rei, who was trying so hard not to get wet was looking startled, like some one had just slapped him. That didn't last long as he started worrying about his clothes and hair. Why, I still have no idea. Tyson was fuming. It was amusing to watch him yelling, cursing, and otherwise making sure every emotion he felt was being displayed. Last but not least was myself who like I said before could have cared less at the moment.

I actually said something then, I'm not sure if it was because I wasn't in a bad mood or I was being nice but I did say something as I was walking away.

"You might want to hurry up or the bus will leave you behind."

That was it, and even then I had my back turned toward them and I don't even know if they herd me over the rain. From there I was found by my grandfather's goons. It was_ wonderful_.

Now like I said before this wasn't the start of beginning of anything, it was more of a prologue. The start was of something that even the _adults_ didn't see. But, of course, they don't see mach any way but you know how they like to brag about how they see everything. It was something that I could see but took no notice of because it as an inevitable outcome.

I think that the others enjoyed what happened more than I did. I guess it was because I had done this type of thing before that at first it meant nothing to me but it did

turn out better than expected, in my books anyway. I'm not saying what we did or what happened changed the world or anything, at the end of the day I still go home to the same house, the world is still spinning, and school is always first thing in the morning; seven am sharp.

But I do wish that something would of happened. Anything really just to show that what I say and do has at least some affect on anything but I think that is irrational and too wishful for my personality. And now things can go back to they way they were before I met them. Life will once again resume some sort of normality.

That was the last time I saw them.


End file.
